


Middle School Dance Rules

by Come_back_to_earth1191720



Category: New Girl
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come_back_to_earth1191720/pseuds/Come_back_to_earth1191720
Summary: When Jess' dad visits for the week, Jess tries to implement "middle school dance rules" once again with little success."Is it weird that you telling me I can't have you is making me want you even more?"
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

He loves waking up before her in the morning so he gets a chance to watch her peaceful features as she sleeps. Her beautiful full lips are slightly parted as she takes small breaths causing her unclothed chest to rise and fall. She's mesmerizing; so cute and sexy all at once.   
He peeks under the covers biting his lip and feeling himself harden as he remembers the night before. No matter how many times they have sex, it's always mind blowing. For two seemingly awkward people, their sex is the farthest thing from awkward. When together they bring out each other's animalistic sides. It excites him to know that most people have no idea how different she is in bed than in her everyday life.   
She stirs; waking up and bringing him out of his thoughts. " Good morning, handsome" she hums while stretching. Making the covers fall and pool at her waist. "Good morning, beautiful" he replies kissing her lips before turning his attention to her neck.  
She takes in a sharp breath as he starts moving lower. "Nick, we need to get out of bed. My dad is visiting today remember?" "Mhmhm" is all he mumbles moving lower still. She grabs his shoulders moving him back up to eye level with her. " Nick I'm serious... unless you want to explain to him why his daughter is laying in her roommates bed naked." "Hey I told you to tell him about us months ago and you wouldn't."   
He starts tracing her thigh with his fingers. "Yes because I like you and I'd rather you keep living. He will murder you if he finds out, Nick. He didn't want me to move in here for this exact reason." She groans as he runs his knuckles against her clit. "Okay.. okay.. but we still have a few hours and you know I get cranky if I don't get to eat in the morning". He says swiftly pulling her on top of him positioning her thighs either side of his face while gripping her ass.   
She shrieks and giggles. He starts kissing and sucking her clit making her stop giggling instantly as she grabs his headboard so tight her knuckles turn white. She starts rocking back and forth riding his face as she moans his name. Once she gets into a rhythm she leans back a little circling her hips faster while holding her breasts.   
She's dripping wet, soaking his entire mouth causing him to grow harder. He starts groaning into her sending vibrations through her. "Fuck Nick!" She screams as she cums. After taking care of Nick they hop in the shower where they get carried away again. They go to their separate rooms to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Her dad arrives and she gives him a big hug. Nick tries not to turn too red when Jess convinces her dad that it's a bruise on her neck instead of a hickey, smacking him on the arm when her dad isn't looking. "So dad what brings you to LA?" Jess asks Bob once they've gotten him settled in her room for the night. Nick agreed to sleep on the couch for the night so Jess could take his room. "Well actually I've been thinking of moving here. So I figured I'd stay for about a week and look at some places."   
Jess immediately finds Nick's eyes as they stare at each other shocked. "A week you say?" she gulps voice barely above a whisper. "Yeah is that a problem, cupcake?" Nick is pleading with Jess silently behind Bobs back to come up with an excuse. "No not at all we love having you here, dad!" "Hey Jessica I forgot I need to show you something about my room before you sleep in there tonight.... The bed does this weird thing."   
He quickly shouts as he grabs her hand and pulls her in his room closing the door behind her. "A week Jessica! What are you thinking? He's gonna know, there's no way I can go a week without sleeping with you or kissing you or.." "Nick I'm sorry, but I couldn't just tell him no. We can do this. We've done it before. I'm invoking middle school dance rules for the week starting now." She says in her teacher voice. "You don't mean that, Jess." His voice pleading, inching closer to her trapping her against his door. "Yes I do nick.. I'm serious." She says sounding less serious the closer his lips come to her neck. "Okay then Miss Day, but I have very little control when it comes to you. So I'm going to need you to tell me to stop." He whispers before nibbling on her neck.   
She involuntarily runs her fingers through his hair while pushing her body into his. He places his knee between her thighs causing just enough friction to make her moan. "Tell me to stop, Jessica" he whispers in her ear grabbing her leg and wrapping it around his waist to grind in to her. She bites his shoulder to keep from moaning louder. "Jess, can you hurry up I wanted to go to the beach remember?" Bob says while knocking on the door. Jess pushes Nick away just before Bob turns the knob and walks in. "Yeah dad we're all good to go be right there!" She stutters trying to hide her blush. When Bob leaves the room Jess smacks Nick's arm. "You will behave if you ever want middle school dance rules to be revoked. Do you understand?" "Yes ma'am" he sighs looking at the floor.

Nick is having a hard time behaving. He can't stop staring at her while at the beach, but that's not his fault. She's the one who decided wearing that small bikini was a good idea. And when a handsome guy with abs walks over to flirt with her he beats her dad to telling the man to get lost. Bob smiles at that and tells Jess to keep him around; that she needed a brother figure to watch out for her while he was away. At the mention of "brother" nick makes a turtle face and Jess tries not to gag.   
While making dinner Nick walks behind Jess putting his hands on the counter either side of her and pushes up against her backside. He starts kissing her neck, making sure to keep an eye on Bob who is just a few feet away watching TV. "This is definitely not allowed at middle school dances, buddy" she grits through her clenched teeth, knuckles turning white from her intense grip on the knife she's currently using. Nick chuckles "maybe we had different middle school experiences... Is it weird that you telling me I can't have you is making me want you even more?" He grinds his hips into her. "Dinners ready!" She croaks out causing Nick to jump away from her before her dad turns around.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick can't sleep. He's lying on the couch flipping through different channels not paying attention to whats actually playing. Instead all he can think about is his gorgeous girlfriend sleeping in his bed a few feet away. He hears his door open slowly followed by the sound of tiny footsteps. "I can't sleep" she says grumpily. Nick laughs "yeah me neither". "Maybe we could break the rules just for tonight?' she asks him shyly, biting her lip. She straddles his lap making him sit up.   
Placing his hands on her hips he scolds her "Miss Day, are you suggesting we have sex across the hall from your own father?" "No, I'm suggesting we have sex right here" she says while circling her hips. He bites back a groan. "Honey, as much as I would love to take you up on that offer.. you have a hard time being quiet." "I know, but that's why I'll just use this" she says holding up a couch pillow.   
She gets off his lap in order to bend herself over the arm of the couch ass up towards him. She grips the pillow tight and holds it against her face. She wiggles her ass at him earning a playful smack in return. "Okay, but if you start getting loud we're stopping." "Yes sir" Nick smacks her ass harder at that. He loves when she gets submissive.   
He stretches her slowly with two fingers until she starts rocking back faster against him. "Someones needy tonight" he chuckles. "Shut up" she moans. He teases her with his dick making her grunt into the pillow. "Nick this isn't the time for teasing, anyone could walk in at any moment." She whimpers. "That's what makes it fun though isn't it? I know you're getting turned on at the thought of us getting caught". He pushes into her making her cry into the pillow. "Admit it sweetheart, you like being bad." He whispers slowly rocking into her filling her completely before pulling back and slamming into her fast and hard surprising her. "Nick!" She yells making them both freeze waiting to hear the sound of a door opening.   
After waiting a minute he leans down still inside her and whispers "what did I tell you would happen if you made a noise?" He starts to pull out before she she reaches her hand back grabbing his arm to stop him. " No nick please. I was doing so good you just surprised me. It's really your fault." "You're not really convincing me to keep going, Jessica" he laughs. "Ugh Nick please I'm already so close. I promise I'll be quiet. I'll do whatever you want just please.. don't stop".   
She’s so needy he thinks he can get her to agree to just about anything. That along with the fact that her being too afraid to tell her dad about him has brought back “middle school dance rules” has him wanting to mess with her a little. "Okay.. I won't stop under one other condition." He rubs his hand up and down her back soothingly. "Anything Nick what do you want?" She pleads impatiently. "You have to call me daddy" "Are you serious!? What no Nick. That's weird he's on the other side of that wall." "Okay, sweetie that's okay." She sighs relieved. "But those were my conditions" he says before leaning back onto his feet. "Wait no..." She takes a deep shaky breath before whispering "I need you daddy, please don't stop."   
He chuckles smugly before leaning back into her. Wasting no time he starts drilling into her as fast as he can. "Good girl. I've never been the type to have kinks, but hearing you call me that. Being so good for me. Its really doing something for me".   
He groans as one hand grabs her ass to open her more while the other keeps a firm grip on her waist. "Fuck ni..daddy im.. god I'm so close." He pulls her up against his chest one hand going straight to cover her mouth the other reaching down to circle her clit.   
She cums with a string of moans, muffled by his large hand. He grinds in to her a few more times letting her ride out her high before bending her back over and drilling into her at a relentless pace until he's cumming too. Eyes screwed shut trying his hardest not to let out a scream of his own.   
When she finally has the energy to stand up she takes his hand in hers dragging him to the bedroom. "Just for tonight and you have to be back on the couch before dad wakes up". Nick sneaks into his room every night to be with her, making sure to set an alarm so he can go back to the couch before anyone wakes up.

During dinner on her dad's last night of the visit the whole gang is catching up with her dad. Bob asks Jess if she's still seeing that nice tall doctor and Nick answers "NO" for her a little too quickly. She kicks him under the table. Winston tells Bob about how much he loves being a cop and his girlfriend Aly.   
CeCe is telling Bob about her engagement to Schmidt when Jess asks " Hey, daddy can you pass me the salt?" When Bob and Nick both reach for the salt the whole loft goes deadly silent.Everyone holds their breath as they look wildly at each other.   
Nick is staring at Bob with a terrified expression as Bob looks like within any second hes going to jump up and snap his neck. Schmidt chuckles to himself and CeCe whispering in awe" Jessica Day and Nicholas Miller have a daddy kink!? Who would've thought. Those filthy animals...I'm so proud". CeCe elbows him to shut him up.   
Nick finally finds the courage to speak. " I.. uhh. Thought you said Nicky... My bad". Not buying it for a second Bob yells " I'm going to murder you, you son of a bitch! You don't lay a finger on my baby or I'll.." "DAD!" Jess shouts bringing his attention away from Nick. "Please just stop. I should've told you this a long time ago.. but Nick and I are dating and we have been for a while. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm a grown woman and you can't scare away my boyfriends anymore". Her dad calms a little. " What happened to that nice doctor? He was good for you." "Ummm" Jess starts too afraid to answer. " I kissed her. I kissed her while she was dating him and he broke up with her."   
Bob turns to him angry once again. "Nick don't" Jess pleads, but Nick just puts his hand over hers comfortingly. " Bob I know you think I'm not good enough for your daughter and that's okay cause I completely agree. I don't know why she's with me, but I wake up everyday feeling like the luckiest man in the world. I've loved her since the moment she walked in the loft and I'm going to love her for as long as I live. You don't have to like me, but I make your daughter happy and I promise my number one goal in life will be to make her smile for as long as she keeps me around"  
Bob takes in everything he's heard before sighing and looking at his daughter. " If he hurts you I swear to God I'll kill him.. I have a guy. No one will ever find his body." Jess smiles and holds Nick's hand tight. When Bob leaves that night he shakes Nick's hand telling him to take good care of her. Nick assures him he will also whispering "I'm going to marry her one day."


End file.
